Top 25 Most Disturbing Cartoon Episodes/Fan Ideas
Jediuser Demolition Doofus (Spongebob Squarepants) actually think this might be your choice if you didn't already review it. You did compare it to a creepypasta A Night at the Katz Motel (Courage the Cowardly Dog) is Hannibal Lecter in a cat suit Never Fear (The New Batman Adventures) Sock Opera (Gravity Falls) pick this over Soos and the Real Girl because Bill is just so damn unsettling when he's in Dipper's body Filet of Soul (Dexter's Laboratory) Joker's Favor (Batman: The Animated Series) revolving around average Joes as targets are common, but this is the only one I know of that's told almost entirely from the victim's point of view. Joker's fixation on this guy and this guy's near-total helplessness against him makes this one of the creepiest episodes of Batman, if not the creepiest Born Again Krabs (Spongebob Squarepants) is pretty much sentenced to Hell in this episode jnormaldude Kind of odd you chose Lesson Zero over Party of One, I mean, LZ does have a very creepy Twilight, but Party of One basically spawned Pinkamena, AKA the series' most popular gridmark character. That's just my opinion though. keybladepls Well, how about Chocolate Sailor from The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy? It's not that bad, to be honest, but the fact that Billy eats magic chocolate, becomes chocolate and EATS most of himself and the Sailors themselves find this NORMAL! That's kinda creepy right? Jediuser Nasty Patty (my pick for most disturbing pre-movie Spongebob episode), See No Evil from Batman: TAS, Doctor's Disorders from Danny Phantom, The Main Man (mostly part 2) from Superman: TAS, and The Mysterious Mr. Friend from Rugrats (that toy is bound to give children nightmares). AMX-269 "Power-Noia" from the Powerpuff Girls, "The Tower of Dr. Zalost" from Courage, maybe "The Day the Ed Stood Still," "Rock-a-Bye Ed," or "The Eds are Coming" from Ed Edd n Eddy...hmm, I'd like to think there's more, but those are the ones that stick out in my head. If you do an Invader Zim episode, "Dark Harvest" is probably going to be your best example there. Phoenix-of-Starlight Well, there's always Party of One and Lesson Zero. But aside from those... You can have your pick of Flapjack or Chowder - Endive's Dirty Secret was... ew. Might be able to find something in Gumball, too... or AT... Hmmm... Pity Newborn Cuties isn't available, ha. ParaChomp "Teeth for Two" - CatDog "Haunted" - Teen Titans "Insane in the Membrane" TMNT 2003 "File 1: Red" - Pokemon: the Origin Anything from Invader Zim Fortuneteller102 Wormy from Spongebob Squarepants. That episode is one i have yet to watch after the 1st viewing and never want to watch again. lightyearpig I'd choose Healer from Sonic Underground. While the con-man concept is overused, having the con-man be a scientist show off a machine that can turn ordinary people into Robotnik's slaves seems pretty creepy enough. TheBestCleftChin Steven Universe- Roses Room Ed Edd n Eddy- Take This Ed and Shove It Powerpuff Girls- Speed Demon Courage The Cowardly Dog- King Ramses Curse, Everyone Wants To Direct, A Night At Katz Motel, The Windmill Vandals Gregory Horror Show- EVERY FUCKING EPISODE Gravity Falls- Soos and the Real Girl, Head Hunters As Told By Ginger- And She Was Gone Rugrats- Angelica's Worst Nightmare Fosters Home For Imaginary Friends- I think it's called like Fridge Horror or something like that kurohyou1991 The Puppet Master(Avatar The Last Airbender) Everybody Wants To Direct(Courage The Cowardly Dog) Bad Bad Rubber Piggy(Invader Zim) Power-Noia(Powerpuff Girls) Soos And The Real Girl(Gravity Falls) Operation:L.O.C.K.D.O.W.N.(Codename:Kids Next Door) Wishbones(Grim Adventures Of Billy And Mandy) And She Was Gone(As Told By Ginger) Monstory(Dexters Labratory) Doctors Disorders(Danny Phantom) The Return Of Raggedy Androidthe first one, both were pretty creepy(My Life As. Teenage Robot) Monster From The Id(Phineas And Ferb) Ghost Bride(Hey Arnold!) One Of Us(Adventures Of Jimmy Neutronoy Genius) K'nuckles And His Hilarious Problem(The Marvelous Misadventures Of Flapjackwho's seen this one knows the exact scene that made me think of this one) No Smoking(Cow And Chicken) mnorris75 ''' "And She Was Gone"- As Told By Ginger (beautiful) "Angelica's Worst Nightmare"- The Rugrats (scared the living fuck out of me as a kid) '''Edd784 This Won't Hurt an Ed" -Ed, Edd, N Eddy ."The Inside Job" Spongebob SquarePants . "Dark Harvest" Invader Zim . " Man's Best Friend" Ren and Stimpy . "Salty Codgers" -Teen Titans Go ."Dome of Doom" -Courage the Cowardly Dog . "No Smoking" - Cow and Chicken . "Who's Your Mommy" - The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron . "See me, Feel me, Gnomey" - Powerpuff Girls ." Windmill Vandals" - Courage The Cowardly Dog . "Cabaret Courage" - Courage The Cowardly Dog . "Angelica's Worst Nightmare" - The Rugrats . "A Glitch is a Glitch" - Adventure Time . " Leap Frogs" - Rocko's Modern Life . " Mind Pollution" - Captain Planet smc1417 Avatar, The Last Airbender: "The Puppetmaster" (AKA... The Bloodbending episode) - Invader Zim: "Dark Harvest" - Courage, the Cowardly Dog: "The Mask", King Ramses' Curse, or Benton Tarontella - Gravity Falls: "Scary-Oke", "Soos & the Real Girl", or "HeadHunters" - Powerpuff Girls: the one with HIM's Alternate future & the zombie like townspeople - Friendship is Magic: "Party of One" - Scooby Doo: "Zombie Island" (might not count, since it's more of a tv movie) TMNT (80s Series): Insane in the Membrane - My Life as a Teenage Robot: Normal is Good - Billy & Mandy: My Peeps - Powerpuff Girls: Tough Love - Gravity Falls: Sock Opera or Soos & the Real Girl Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Original Series): The Oedepus Zombie episode - Friendship is Magic: Sleepless in Ponyville - Mr. Meaty: The Tapeworm - Teen Titans: the one where Slade is Stalking Raven - Batman TAS: the one with the Adult woman who looks like a little girl and wants to turn other people into dolls ReaperArtist12 OK, please DON'T do Sheen's Brain (Jimmy Neutron) or Dark Harvest (Invader Zim), I'll make do with anything else. I've been afraid of Sheen's Brain since I was 5 and have been petrified ever since. Dark Harvest? Oh, that's a WHOLE other demon! I remembered bits and pieces of it from when I was younger, but couldn't remember all of it. I started to watch it when I was 11, thought it was going OK so far, AND THEN I SAW ZIM BLOATED LIKE A FUCKING BLIMP. It wasn't the fact he was fat, it's because HE SWALLOWED OTHER PEOPLE'S ORGANS!!! I ran straight to my room when he burped out a vocal cord(or intestine, I couldn't really tell) and then slurped it like fucking spaghetti!Even though I didn't see the rest, i remembered the most infamous part: WHEN ZIM CHASED DIB. A FREAKING MORTIFYING CHASE THROUGHOUT THE SCHOOL TO GET ONE OF DIB'S ORGANS THAT ENDED IN A BOILER ROOM. OH.MY.GOD. That's something Freddy Kruger should be doing, not Zim!!!! So yeah, I'm 15 and have been having nightmares about those 2 episodes for years.(Sheen's Brain since I was 5, Dark Harvest since I was 11) I have yet to overcome my fear of these two episodes and don't want to start now (that's why I didn't watch the Planet Sheen review in case clips from Sheen's Brain was in it). So please Mr. Enter, I would be really grateful if you didn't show those episodes. Warped-Dragonfly "Sleepless in PonyVille" (MLP: FiM- for the nightmare sequences and the atmosphere) - "Abra and the Psychic Showdown" (Pokemon season 1- for the creepy ass little girl and Sabrina herself) - "Finn the Human" (Adventure Time- for the implications about the mushroom war, and the imagery) - "King Ramses Curse" (Courage the Cowardly Dog- that imagery and that voice, man >.>) - "Bestest Friends" (Invader Zim- mostly the scene where Zim takes out Andy's eyes..Jesus :U) CherryColaDippinDots Freaky Fred (Courage the Cowardly Dog) -Into the Bunker (Gravity Falls) -The Puppet Master (Avatar the Last Airbender) -Operation H.O.M.E HeRodeABlazingCarpet Sven Hoek and Space Madness from Ren and Stimpy - I Was a Teenage Gary from SpongeBob - To Heck and Back from Rocko's Modern Life - Freaky Fred and King Ramses' Curse from Courage the Cowardly Dog Swing You Sinners - Bimbo's Initiation - Blue Cat Blues - The Great Piggy Bank Robbery - The Hypo-Chondri-Cat - Now Hear This Dracold I remember from my childhood two shows, which had two episodes that disturbed me greatly. However I don't know if those count as shows for children or shows for adults. All I know that they were airing them along shows for children and I was a child when I saw those: Spiderman the Animated series - when Spiderman (and Vulture) changed into Manspider. Batman Beyond - when that one bad guy got injected by Terry with multiple DNA splicers and changed into indescribable grotesque monster. I am still to this day freaked out. I really don't feel like trying to find the names of the episodes. I don't want to relive it henmo24 The Puppet Master from Avatar: The Last Airbender Invasion of the Squirrelanoids from TMNT (2012) Haunted from Teen Titans Clayface from Batman: TAS Lesson Zero from MLP:FiM Along Came a Spider from Transformers: Animated FanOfAnimation Dark Harvest from Invader Zim. -''The Great Fusilli'' from Courage the Cowardly Dog. -''Wishbones'' from Billy and Mandy. -''Honer thy Ed'' from Ed Edd n Eddy. Specifically any episode featuring the Kankers might count. -''Soos and the Real Girl'' from Gravity Falls. Michkon51 I'll give you one from a show most people here probably never heard about. There is an educational series called "Once upon a time". It never aired in the USA ( at least according to Wikipedia) but it's pretty popular worldwide. It's actually really good because it doesn't talk down to the kids and is presented in a way that's fairly enjoyable, even to adults. Now for the disturbing part. The first entry in the series was called "Once upon a time, man" and focused on the history of mankind. It's final episode, titled "Once upon a time, the Earth (and tomorrow)" dealt with post - WW2 history and speculations for the near future ( it should be noted that it came out during the Cold War). However, the picture it paints is really, and I mean REALLY bleak. It's disturbing in a very different way but I still consider it to be one of the darkest things to be seen in children's television. coopercoll I remember an episode from Cow & Chicken where Cow makes a seal out of gum and it comes to life. Then after Chicken chews on it, the seal starts chewing on Chicken and it ends with Cow sticking the still alive gum seal on the kitchen table, where it hardens and falls apart. It's called "Chachi, the Chewing Gum Seal". blackgoomba67 Slumber Party Panic and No One Can Hear You from Adventure Time Freaky Fred from Courage PendulumWing I got one from the Ninja Turtles show on Nick. I would put in others but you kind of have to watch the series to understand those episodes, so I'm going with one episode from Season 1. I honestly find this episode the most disturbing anyway. Parasitica - In this episode, a Mutant Parasitic Wasp ends up stinging Leonardo and a sickness related to that parasitic wasp spreads through their hide out. A baby mutant wasp egg is also brought home with the team. If Michelangelo doesn't save his brothers in time, the rest of the Turtles will be eaten alive by baby wasps once they hatch. IMO, this episode does pretty well as a horror based episode, but as a horror episode, well, it's up to you to decide. I found it disturbing mainly because of the icky wasps. Star3catcher Oh my god, that were-mole episode of Courage the Cowardly dog. Either that, or the one episode where they steal that Egyptian guy's slab. Maybe "Dib's Wonderful Life of Doom" for Invader Zim? Not for the majority of it's content, obviously, but you know. The end. It's pretty damn chilling on a conceptual level. KaijuAlpha1point0 The Puppet Master (Avatar the Last Airbender): The only Halloween episode to actually scare me. Plus, the first time Blood-bending was ever introduced. The Shaman (Sym-Bionic Titan) Predatory (Transformers Prime): Airachnid. That is all. Trust No One (Godzilla The Animated Series): G-Rated version of John Carpenter's The Thing. Of Rats and Men (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012): You will never hear the phrase "Cheese, please" the same way ever again. Dark Harvest (Invader Zim): I'm pretty sure this goes without saying. OrangeBirdMaster2 The Fan from The Amazing World of Gumball. That Stalker Song is just fucked up.... LucasNuff deadliners- extreme ghostbusters Fake dad - Ren and Stimpy Operation Lice - Kids Next Door 23770506 Korra (Long Live the Queen)-If you though they did some dark shit with Waterbending just wait till you see what they did with Airbending .Regular Show (Country Club)-That ending was messed up even for Regular Show .Justice League (Only a Dream)-The DC version of Nightmare on Elm Street .Generator Rex (Breach)-Hello Rex welcome to Silent Hill .X-Men: Evolution(X23)A little Girl is tortured into becoming basically another Wolverine this one would probably hit the top 10 for me personally because in my opinion torturing children is one of the most disturbing things anyone can do. PayNoPat Rose's Room (Steven Universe) Man's Best Friend (Ren and Stimpy) Sven Hoek (Ren and Stimpy) I haven't actually seen this, but I heard it's really disturbing. The Limit (Gumball) TheScorpion0081 "Perfect": Courage the Cowardly Dog "The Puppetmaster"or "Nightmares and Daydreams": Avatar the Last Airbender "Secret": Young Justice "In to the Bunker" or "Soos and the Real Girl": Gravity Falls "Rose's Room": Steven Universe "Grundelesque" from Extreme Ghostbusters (if you know where the Grundel first appeared in the Real Ghostbusters, add that too) "Fear Itself": Teen Titans "Breach": Generator Rex (because of, well... Breach) "Legacy of Terror" or "Brain Invaders": Star Wars: The Clone Wars DrEarthwormRobotnik King Ramses Curse from Courage the Cowardly Dog (obvious pick) ANY Powerpuff Girls episode where Him is the antagonist Squidward in Clarinet Land from Spongebob DarkMasterofCupcakes Return of the Raggedy Android from My Life as a Teenage Robot Long Live the Queen from the Legend of Korra Lake Laogai from Avatar: The Last Airbender Just the Two of Us from The Fairly Oddparents Power-Noia from The Powerpuff Girls Failsafe from Young Justice kurohyou1991 Ahhh Kindered Spirits. Yes the clones were rather creepy, especially when they "melted". I dunno though I found Ultimate Enemy worse. Given the implications that Dan killed countless people, along with you know Danny's "human" self, by. Not showing it obviously but rather a creepy version of his ghost form lunging at the cowering human. Add in the ones Danny's closest to (Jazz, Sam, Tucker, Jack, Maddy)nearly dying (and Lancer who despite not being someone Danny likes much he was the one who played a part in the CAT plot, which also factored into if Danny would become 'Dan' or whatever nickname you might give him.), along with the bad future where all the aforementioned people are dead. Plus this all being Danny's fault, and the fact he eventually not only destroyed Amity Park, having destroyed it with his Ghostly Wail and all his other ghostly abilities to the point where it needed heavy amounts of security; he also ruined the lives of his own enemies, whom try to kill him (Johnny 13 seemed to have it the worst, we're never told directly just what Dan did to him but it's pretty obvious he paralyzed him from the waist down, given he's in a wheelchair) in that future. Dan managing to prevent Danny from getting to him by having him stuck in the future whilst he puts his plans to kill the ones Danny's closest to into action and all that stuff by assuming the form of Danny Fenton. And nearly succeeding too. Thankfully Danny finds Vlad in said future who tells him what happened basically that caused the future or rather what happened afterwards it's a bit cloudy I haven't seen the special in a long while. Finally we have Danny Phantom against Dan Phantom with it being one of the toughest battles Danny's faced, since Dan is Danny without his human side which made his ghost powers ten times stronger; then the whole family, friends and teacher almost dying mixed in and you've got the shows darkest episode. Wow I really rambled there didn't I? metalguy40 The Inconveniencing - Gravity Falls(In my opinion, this episode is hands down the most disturbing in season 1. Ever. This feels more like an episode from Courage the Cowardly Dog rather than Gravity Falls. Speaki) The Weremole - Courage The Cowardly Dog(Out of all the other episodes of this show, I find this episode disturbing. Not King Ramses' Curse. Not The Great Fusilli. Not even Freaky Fred. To me I consider this is disturbing because... There's a wermole in it. A WEREMOLE! You thought a werewolf was scary? Wait till you see this episode.) Video Victim - Garfield And Friends(This episode taught me a valuable lesson. DON'T NEGLECT YOUR TV!) FranciscoMelendez Dreamscapers, Soos and the Real Girl or Sock Opera (Gravity Falls) I can't chose. Spongehenge (Spongebob) Inspiration Manifestation (MLP:FiM) Ghoul Daze (Pokemon) you don't have to watch any previous episodes of the D&P anime to get it btw Frybo (Steven Universe) King of Flan (Courage the Cowardly Dog) Puppetmaster (Avatar: The Last Airbender) Blue Cat Blues or Heavenly Puss (Tom & Jerry) SuperAngel502 Tom & Jerry Blue Cat Blues Hero 108 Leech King A Night in The Nacrene City Museum or Scare at The Litwick Mansion Return of Raggety Android from My Life as a Teenage Robot or Malice in Wonderland from Pokemon Sonicmario "The Lich" from Adventure Time. This was the introduction to the series' first legitimately threatening villain. "Wheezin' Ed" (I think that was the title) from Hey Arnold! Just Gerald's story about''the titular legend freaked me out as a kid. '''Michkon51' Goliad and Scorcher were fairly threatening too, and they were introduced before The Lich, but I still agree it's a creepy episode. Still, I'd say "King Worm" and " A Glitch is a Glitch" are better choices for this list. The Fight King (or whatever his name was) was pretty creepy too, looking like a Zdzisław Beksiński- style burnt out husk. kneestocking96 Mutagen Man Unleashed Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) Mikey Gets Shellacne Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) Operation D.O.G.H.O.U.S.E. Kids Next Door Testing Time X Sonic's Scream Test X Soos And The Real Girl Falls Free Cake Show Theautisticonenamedm "Piggy Bank Robbery"- Paddy the Pelican "The Snowman"- Van Beuren short The700sMaster Devil Kirby {a.k.a. Frog Wild} (Kirby: Right Back At Ya) Bats! (MLP FIM) don't care. Flutterbat's a violent li'l sucker. Night of the Living Plush (Dave the Barbarian) Sonic's Scream Test (Sonic X) Split Personality (Phineas and Ferb) SnakeMan's Survival Seven (MegaMan: NT Warrior) teentitanscomicfan7 Justice League (ep31/32) (Only a Dream) .SpongeBob (ep44A) (The Nasty Patty) .Superman The Animated Series (ep4) (Fun and Games) .Invader Zim (ep8) (Rise of ZitBoy) .Beware the Batman (ep5) (Broken) .Avatar: Korra (ep36) (Long Live the Queen) .Teen Titans (ep50-52) (The End) .Sym-Bionic Titan (ep6) (Shaman of Fear) Adventure Time-(No One Can Here You) can't believe I forgot this creepy as all hell episode. GravityFallsDipper12 The Simpsons: Lisa's First Words The Simpsons: Brother from the Same Planet Mr. Meaty: Moochmaster Gravity Falls: Into The Bunker BowserPaulDiox The Great Fusilli (Courage the Cowardly Dog) High Moltage (The Penguins of Madagascar; because of Maurice getting his mouth on Julien's butt) First episode of Wicked! (that animated series with the Appleman) BetaAndBefore Soos and the Real Girl (Gravity Falls) - Most episodes of Flapjack or Billy and Mandy - Any of the last few episodes of Puella Magi Madoka Magica - Any of the last few episodes of Neon Genesis Evangellion ElementalRaccoon Brain Invaders' Star Wars: The Clone Wars The crew of a spaceship gets possessed by these creepy parasites. Need I say more? 'Massacre' Star Wars: The Clone Wars What's better than witches? ZOMBIE WITCHES! 'The Treasure Island of Dr. McClean' Total Drama Revenge of the Island Pretty much every episode of Revenge of the Island is a bit disturbing in it's own way, but the thing with Dakota-zoid makes this one top the charts. 'The Inconvenincing' Gravity Falls ghosts, possession, people getting trapped in electronic things, and that creepy brain thing in the ice fridge. 'Soos and the Real Girl' Gravity Falls Those anamatronics were pretty creepy. And considering that this was written (but not released) before Five nights at Freddie's, well, yeah. sixteen6stars for moville mysteries i got 4 the pet-shop of no return the novelty kid mirror mirror off the wall and the moville Witch project Franken-XANA I didn't make these suggestions before because I didn't know if anime and foreign cartoons would be eligible for consideration. I hope you will give these episodes some thought: "Ghost Channel" - episode 24, season 1 of Code Lyoko "I'm Not Afraid of Anything Anymore" - episode 3 of Puella Magi Madoka Magica (WARNING! SPOILERS!) "Abra and the Psychic Showdown" - episode 22, season 1 of Pokemon FX YeOdeWanderinSammich Nasty Patty: Spongebob Butt Of The Jake: My Gym Partner's A Monkey Wishing Not So Well: Flapjack Blue Cat Blues: Tom And Jerry Ghost Host: Spongebob K'nuckles And His Hilarious Problem: Flapjack The Eds Are Coming: Ed Edd n Eddy Satan's Waitin': Looney Tunes Brett Venom M.D: Sanjay and Craig Fancy Pants: Flapjack The Picnic: The Amazing World Of Gumball Unbarfable: Sanjay and Craig Attack Of The Clowns: Billy and Mandy Shell Shocked: Spongebob Destination Imagination: Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends (if TV movies count) evb16 Into the Bunker (Gravity Falls) You basically have the alien from the movie The Thing... In a kid's show. Sock Opera (same show) A demon possess a 12 year old boy, causes all sorts of harm to him just to feel pain, and top it all off no one even notices that Dipper was acting strange. Luckily the Mabel segment lightens the episode. Freaky Fred (courage the cowardly dog) Deranged barber, freaky children singing, possible Sweeney Todd reference this episode has it all TS-Togusa 1) Dark Harvest from Invader Zim 2) Either Freaky Fred, King Ramses' Curse, House of Discontent, or Cabaret Courage from Courage the Cowardly Dog 3) Hellsing VII from Hellsing Ultimate 4) Ultimate Enemy from Danny Phantom 5) Any episode of Batman: The Animated Series having to do with either Mad Hatter or Scarecrow 6) The entirety of Neon Genesis Evangelion along with Neon Genesis Evangelion: The End of Evangelion 7) The entirety of Higurashi no Naku Koro ni 8) Either the entirety of the Berserk ''anime OR all three films in the ''Berserk: The Golden Age Arc trilogy (I recommend the latter). 9) The entire third season of Moral Orel 10) The Shaving from Aqua Teen Hunger Force ''11) Insane in the Membrane from ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) 12) Night of the Chimaera's Cry from Fullmetal Alchemist (2003) 13) His Butler, Able from Black Butler 14) Interview with a Campfire from All Grown Up 15) The Puppetmaster from Avatar: The Last Airbender ''16) The entirety of ''Monster 17) Pud'n's segment in Wishbones from The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy 18) Grave of the Fireflies ''19) The entirety of ''Welcome to the NHK ''20) Not exactly horrifying, but there are quite a few segments of ''CLANNAD, School Days, Phantom: Requiem for the Phantom, Fullmetal Alchemist and Elfen Lied that rely heavily on adult fear. WillieManga Dream a Little Dream (Billy and Mandy) - That bunny nightmare especially The Puppetmaster (Avatar) - What can I say? It was actually told as a ghost story. Moochmaster P (Mr Meaty) - Tapeworm infestation, enough said. Baby Doll (Batman Animated Series) - I really like this show, but it has some messed up crap, this especially. Insane in the Membrane (TMNT) - The episode that couldn't be censored. Freaky Fred (Courage) - Courage getting molested by an electric shaver. Seriously. Sven Hoek (Regular Ren and Stimpy) WHEN DID REN AND STIMPY BECOME MANHUNT 2?!? Haunted (Teen Titans) - The title says it all and pulls it off brilliantly. Dark Harvest (Invader Zim) - Yep, the ultimate alien cliche and it still disturbs me. Alternatively: Bad Bad Rubber Piggy (Same Show) - Zim kills off Dib, who essentially becomes an undead cyborg. ArtemisSoullessJewel Scooby Doo- Zombie Island. Powerpuff Girls: Collect-Her. Knock It Off. Avatar: The Puppermaster Steven Universe: Catfingers. WolvesDancer93 Sands of time/ Little Rock of Horror/ Wishbone** (Billy and Mandy) jack and the hunted house (Samurai Jack) the demon in the mattress/ freaky fred/ Everyone Wants to Direct/ Evil Weevil/ Return of the Chicken from Outer Space (Courage the Cowardly Dog) monkey vs. quackor (AKA a quackor cartoon) Dexter's Laboratory* I was a teenage Gary/ Normal (SpongeBob Squarepants) The Puppetmaster/ Nightmares and Daydreams (Avatar the Last Airbender) *beware ultra wtf moment and possible mental scaring **Puddin's part will keep you up all night Ryannumber1gamer Another one I forgot was Normal Girl from My Life as a Teenage Robot. This episode is weird because the thing that the exosuit is attempting to do is actually very tame. It's only really trying to make Jenny into a shallow teenage girl who only cares about looks but the thing is completely creepy. She has a deep monotone voice when she's brainwashing Jenny into being a normal girl, she is completely uncaring when her friends is being attacked, where she only sits there looking at herself in a mirror but the scene that shoots this up comes about half way through the episode. It's after Jenny's first time wearing the remade suit and it's the middle of the night. Jenny is laying asleep in her bed when the camera pans over to the exosuit. The thing comes to life as creepy music plays. It jumps onto the floor and starts moving around like a snake. Suddenly it stands up like a person floating, with lifeless black doll eyes and it latches onto Jenny and forces her into the suit, and begins to brainwash her, speaking in her monotone voice on how Beauty is a 24 hour job and If you want to be normal, you have to act normal all the time. The worst thing about it? Jenny falls into the brainwashing and the exosuit takes direct control of Jenny's thoughts. It's a very chilling moment in the episode. Ryannumber1gamer Courage The Cowardly Dog-''You're not perfect..... or King Ramas Curse TMNT 2003-Insane in the Membrane Danny Phantom-The Ultimate Enemy (Just for all the dark themes, especially with Dark Danny specifically being shown to kill Danny's human side right before it cuts the flashback, still one of the greatest Nick episodes though) Codename KND: Operation ZERO (Ok It's a movie but to be honest, some of the scenes featuring the citizombies could be considered terrifying to some, especially since the transformation 100% brainwashes them into obeying Grandfather) '''Empty-bee' My Little Pony: "Bats!" or "Party of One Avatar the Last Airbender: "The Puppetmaster" Justice League: "For the Man Who Has Everything" meredith225 1. "Spongehenge" - Spongebob It gave me nightmares for weeks as a kid. 2. "Dreamscapers" - Gravity Falls The way Mabel is distorted... *shudders* 3. "My Brother's Keeper" - Danny Phantom It's kind of creepy a woman lives off of the misery of children. Just a little. 4. "Moochmaster P." - Mr. Meaty ...This show is just messed up in general. 5. "Raggedy Android" - My Life as a Teenage Robot Still freaks me out to this day. DoctorManny Any episode of Almost Naked Animals. You will NOT MAKE IT THROUGH ALIVE! -Any episode of Monsters Vs. Aliens. ''Have you seen it? No? Good. -''Sitting Ducks: ''You probably haven't seen it, and probably don't care, but the episode "Holding Pen 13" is freaking horrible! It's my least favorite episode. -''Johnny Test: ''"Johnny's House of Horrors." The premise is that Johnny's dad goes through '''HELL '''after Johnny accidentally turns their home into a haunted house. All Johnny's dad wanted is to have the perfect home to live in! -''House of Mouse: ''"Minnie Takes Care of Pluto." It's basically Disney's "Pet Sitter Pat." -''Teen Titans Go!: ''"Baby Hands." Those freaking hands. -''Kappa Mikey: ''Another show you probably don't care about, but the episode "Mega Gonard" is insane! '''theawesomeyoshinator' Sands of time from Billy and Mandy I was a teenage Gary (spongebob) In the dreamtime (rugrats) Meatman (camp Lazlo) Bad bad rubber piggy (invader zim) ToonStar95 * Invader Zim - "Bad, Bad Rubber Piggy" * Invader Zim - "Bolognius Maximus" * The Powerpuff Girls - "Knock it Off" * The Powerpuff Girls - "Tough Love" * The Ren & Stimpy Show - "Space Madness" * The Ren & Stimpy Show - "Stimpy's Invention" * The Ren & Stimpy Show - "Stimpy's Fan Club" * SpongeBob SquarePants - "Survival of the Idiots" * Tom and Jerry - "Down and Outing" * Tom and Jerry - "Heavenly Puss" * Tom and Jerry - "High Steaks" WesternWolfWarrior The Prank – The Amazing World of Gumball - Tales of Worm Paranoia – What a Cartoon! - Stimpy’s Fan Club – The Ren and Stimpy Show - Who Let the Cats Out of the Old Bag’s House? – The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack - Part-Time Friends – Hey Arnold - Heavenly Puss – Tom and Jerry - Insane in the Membrane – Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - Dome of Doom – Courage the Cowardly Dog - Teeth for Two – CatDog - Party of One – My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic MrCartoonFan The Great Fusilli" of Courage the Cowardly Dog. It was really creepy, especially the ending. If the show hadn't been renewed for a second season, it would've been the series finale. "Take This Ed and Shove It." Disturbing once again, because of the ending. However, it actually WAS meant to be the finale, but the show was renewed. "Dreamscapers" of Gravity Falls. "Must've been a Ghost." from Flapjack. How about "I Remember You" from Adventure Time? The Teen Titans episode where Robin keeps hallucinating Slade( don't remember name). And from Dexter's Lab, the dead fish episode. SofiaBlythe2014 SpongeBob: Nasty Patty (Good) I Was A Teenage Gary (Bad) Gone (Bad) To Love A Patty (Bad) Whelk Attack (Good) Pokemon: Tower of Terror Scare at the Litwick Mansion Yume029 I have to agree with most of the choices here. Unfortunately, I don't have many to contribute here that are very original, but If I were to put any in here it would be any of these: -Courage the Cowardly Dog (There's probably alot more I'm missing here but oh well): * Windmill Vandals * The great Fusilli * Perfect *That doctor Gerbil episode. I forgot what it's name was. *Demon in the Matress -Camp Lazlo *Meat man ( I thought I was the only one who agreed with this particular episode.) -Invader Zim: *Dark Harvest ( Why am I not surprised to see this episode being mentioned here) *Bestest Friend *Bad Bad Rubber Piggy *Gaz, taster of Pork ( I remember this episode being creepier the first time I watched it, but I could be wrong about it) -Power Puff Girls *Knock it off *Abra Cadabre *The head sucker's moxy? - Rugrats *Angelica's worst nightmare toonbro13 big g master chef from doraemonretty much inplies canabilism its a good episode pretty much anything from invader zim nasty patty from spongebob dont get me wrong its a fantastic episode but its still pretty dark for pre movie spongebob standerds squids day off:same as nasty patty but this one implies more psychological horror Starstar87 Catscratch- The Ghost of Mrs. Cramdilly (it gives me the heebie-jeebies, Hovis took it way too far) Chowder- The episode where the sour whatevers take over his mouth. How can he be in his own mouth again? CatDog- The scene/episode where they destroy each other's teeth Jimmy Neutron- The episode where a puppet absorbs Jimmy's dad's conscious/brain. Spongebob- Instead of using the usual suspects, I nominate all of the episodes Plankton uses mind control. Mind control is an irrational fear of mine and I had plenty of dreams where moronic Nickelodeon characters (usually Spongebob or Patrick and Timmy's Dad) lose complete control of their minds and I get insanely creeped out. Gone Gamewafflez Uncle Grandpa - Afraid of the Dark. Believe it or not this one is actually pretty good. One of my favorite episodes of the series. Has a UG helping a little girl conquering her fears of the dark. The monsters that appear are quite the nightmare fuel. Regular Show - Grave Sights. for Zombie killing Adventure Time - Escape From the Nightosphere. Pretty much Finn and Jake appear to trapped in hell. Total Drama Action - The Sand Witch Project. that fake blood shot is pretty disturbing Sanjay and Craig - Enter Sandman. several points but theres a point where they discover a knife on the toilet that has quite unfortunate implications. Breadwinners - Love Loaf. No need to explain why. Spongebob - The Splinter. Again no need to explain why. Popman71 Teeth for Two (Catdog) 2. Gone Wishin' (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) 3. Unbarfable (Sanjay and Craig) 4. Frybo (Steven Universe) 5. Dark Harvest (Invader Zim) 6. Any episode (Mr. Meaty) 7. Clum Babies (Drawn Together) 8. The Joy (The Amazing World of Gumball) 9. Any Creepy episode: The one with Ramses, the one with the big white head, or the one with the girl playing violin for example. (Courage the Cowardly Dog) cartoonking10749 Powerpuff Girls - Abra Cadaver *Bravestarr - The Price *Cow & Chicken - The Karate Chick *Mighty Max - Choice of Day of the Cyclops, The Axeman Cometh, The Missing Link or The Mummy's Hand *Captain Planet - A Formula for Hate (Pretty strong stuff for a kids show) *Sanjay & Craig - Unbarfable *What a Cartoon - Tales of Worm Paranoia *CatDog - Tooth for Two *Spiral Zone - Zone of Fear (Possibly the most mature 80s family cartoon) *Peter Pan & the Pirates - Ages of Pan Part 1 & 2 *Extreme Ghostbusters - The Unseen TheFanficFanPony Erm.. for disturbing, I'd say Abracadaver or Speed Demon from the Powerpuff Girls. I'd also have to go with Putting Your Hoof Down and Lesson Zero, for very very different reasons. Frybo from Steven Universe definitly. Anything from Thomas the Train, the fact that theyre always staring and smiling is creepy. Also Care Bears in Wonderland, just for the face. If you know Nostalgia Critic you probably know what i'm talking about. I would also nominate Octi Evil fro m the Powerpuff Girls, and the one with HIM in the bath, Tough Love, which also includes the infamous HIM and Professer licking scene. worldofdrakan "Moochmaster P." from Mr. Meaty. Parker gets a tapeworm from eating a raw hamburger patty. It steals his food whenever he tries to eat. They record him in order to find out what's going on, and we're shown the tapeworm emerging from his mouth in slow motion. To get rid of it, they literally fish it out with a fishing rod, and a hunter buys it at the end. The hunter then allows the tapeworm to go inside him. Yes, he basically eats the tapeworm! feraIigatrs "Frybo" or "Cat Fingers" from Steven Universe. Frybo has an already creepy mascot thing coming to life and trying to kill people. And Cat Fingers shows Steven crying as he mutates into a blob of cats. "The Tower", "Love Games", or "James" from Adventure Time. There's just something really unsettling about Finn gaining psychic-like powers to build a tower into space while continually singing about ripping his dad's arm off. Love Games is basically an episode where Finn is forced to perform acts of love towards someone he has no affection for...including spooning. And in James they travel to a place with toxic air and get ambushed by horrible slime beasts that were supposedly created after the war, then James sacrifices himself to save them and Princess Bubblegum doesn't even seem to care that much. fighterwolfneon Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2003: Insane in the Membrane Real Ghostbusters: The Boogeyman Cometh Teen Titans: Haunted Michkon51 Breach" from Generator Rex has a really creepy atmosphere, since most of it takes place in a pocket dimension that basically serves as a "playground" for one of the show's villains. - "Where lies the Engulfer" from the Secret Saturdays (which I consider to be a really underrated show) is about a killer lake and takes place in a town that was destroyed by it (creepier than it sounds) - Every episode involving the escaped Ghost Freak in Ben 10 - Practically every episode of the Misadventures of Flapjack ScarlettaAgni "House of Discontent" from Courage the Cowardly Dog. ^^THIS is the only CTCD episode that actually scared me when I was 6. The endless abysses that were the Spirit of The Harvest Moon's eyes... *shudders* And his deep echo-y voice... *shivers some more* or "Curse of Ramses", since most CTCD fans say that's the scariest episode for them. The low-budget CGI and unnatural look/movement of Ramses rockets straight into the Uncanny Valley and does a good job at it. "Perfect", mainly for Courage's nightmares, specifically the CGI fetus nightmare. Also the Teacher melts like Wicked Witch of the West when she dies. (personally, I like this episode and the CGI fetus didn't really scare me per say, it was more confusing for me) I may follow this up comment if I can think of some more episodes, hopefully from other series Zimba88 Bolognius Maximus - Invader Zim. Dark Harvest - Invader Zim notacukoofangirl121 "Who Killed Who?" from The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy. "Curse of Reptar" from All Grown Up. "The House of Discontent" from Courage the Cowardly Dog. "The Haunting of Mister Banana-brain" from Darkwing Duck. ArtemisSoullessJewel Steven Universe: Cat Fingers. His entire body was turning into a morphing nightmare fuel of cats that looked terrifying and just creepy. It was animated nicely and weirdly. Powerpuff Girls: Knock It Off and Collect-Her. Creepy scenario: A grown man is collecting Powerpuff Girls merchandise and kidnaps the girls in general to have the perfect collection. That's somewhat disturbing that a grown man would kidnap little girls for his collection, even for his collection. And it Knock It Off, all the knock off PPG's that Dick Hardly created from the girls DNA and ingredients came out all wrong and....... Regular Show: Ello Gov'nor. shauser12 Sven Hoek from Ren and Stimpy. It scared the crap out of me as a kid when Ren threatens to tear Stimpy's lips off, gouge his eyes out and rip his arms from their sockets. Oh and Wishbones from The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy. That damn bunny was terrifying. abeman2013 Angry Beavers - Fish 'n' Dips Batman TAS - Too many to list Jumanji - Law of Jumanji or No Dice Tom & Jerry - Heavenly Puss ''Rocko's Modern Life - Sucker for the Suck-O-Matic or Jet Scream Ren and Stimpy - Any episode Rugrats - Under Chuckie's Bed or In the Dreamtime Avatar TLA - The Puppetmaster DBZ - Cell's First Appearance Courage the cowardly dog - any episode from watcherofthe2000s' list Dexter's Lab - The one where Dexter's mom forces Dexter to tell a sick Dee Dee a story (the way Dexter's mom gets angry scared the crap out me as a kid) or the one where Dee Dee and Dexter are ground and have to go to erach others room (the Dad being angry here was just as disturbing as the mom in the other episode). '''Franken-XANA' These are my suggestions (in no particular order of how disturbing I find them): "The Puppetmaster" - episode 8, season 3 of Avatar the Last Airbender "The Great Fusilli" - episode 13b, season 1 of Courage the Cowardly Dog "Sock Opera" - episode 4, season 2 of Gravity Falls "Webworld" - episode 16, season 3 of The Transformers (1984) "Rose's Room" - episode 19, season 1 of Steven Universe "Shave and a Haircut... Two Friends" - episode 4a, season 1 of The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack "The Return of the Raggedy Android" - episode 7a, season 1 of My Life as a Teenage Robot "The Demon Within" - episode 13, season 1 of Sym-Bionic Titan "Mother Mae-Eye" - episode 10, season 4 of Teen Titans "The Cat and the Fiddle" - episode 17b, season 1 of Animaniacs (Rita and Runt short) FX Regulas314 Dark Harvest - Invader Zim (he steals the organs of children and consumes them, 'nuff said) Meat Man - Camp Lazlo Knock it Off - Powerpuff Girls (Dick Hardly is the most evil villain in the show, the girls die, and those clones are horrific) Scare at the Litwick Manor - Pokemon Best Wishes (Team Rocket become energy drained shambling zombies, and those Litwick basically wanna eat the souls of Ash and his friends) Teeth for Two - Catdog (constant harm to the teeth and Cat turns inside out climbing through Dogs mouth) Insane in the Membrane - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2003 (Baxter Stockman is a rotting living corpse, it's far more graphic than Anistasia's Rasputin) The Great Fusilli - Courage the Cowardly Dog (The Mask is more realistically disturbing by far and it's even worse, but you've already done it) Haunted - Teen Titans (Robin hallucinates Slade and slowly goes insane, but even though Slade's an Illusion he sustains real damage) The Ultimate Enemy - Danny Phantom (the most brutally horrifying thing ever done by Nick, it crossed the line between horror and psychopathy, Dark Danny is the most terrifying villain in the whole show, on par with Aku, except Aku at least has some humor to him Any of these Ren and Stimpy episodes: Ren Needs Help, A Dog's Life, Jerry the Bellybutton Elf, Who's Stupid Now, Ren's Brain, Hermit Ren and especially Stimpy's Fan Club MysteriousTomJenkins I actually agree with that. I remember both but I'd say the Piggy episode is darker simply because of a few aspects. 1. In Dark Harvest Zim is simply stealing organs to make himself seem more human. Its somewhat innocent, meanwhile in the other episode he is trying to kill Dib, as a child and slowly but surely fucks up his past. 2. When Zim steals an organ all it really does is make the kids look sick, a bit disturbing but still rather silly while in the other episode Dib is slowly getting worse and worse in the past and in the future and you are basically watching as he dies a slow and painful death. 3. When Dark Harvest ends all that happens is that Zim passes as a human for some reason and Dib gets called a freak when they hear a chicken noise when using a sephoscope (the thing that you put on a patients chest to hear their heart beat) on him which is a rather silly ending while in the other episode after Zim nearly gets killed by an enraged cyborg Dib he sends a warning to the past and essentially causes himself to go brain dead because the pig warning replaces his brain. Fredzilla02 Spongebob - "InSPONGEiac" or "Are You Happy Now" Friendship is Magic - If I had to go for one, I'd choose "Lesson Zero", if only for Twilight's nightmares. Steven Universe - Frybo My Life As A Teenage Robot - Normal Is Good Rocko's Modern Life - Leap Frogs Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - Insane in the Membrane Pokemon - Sabrina Chowder - Lollichops And of course, Tom and Jerry - Tom Cat Blues lemonheadandlollipup Arnold Meets Arnie- Hey Arnold I Was A Teenage Gary- Spongebob Freak City- Adventure Time (if only for the body horror and the bird getting turned inside out) Frybo- Steven Universe Dark Harvest- Invader ZIM Into the Bunker- Gravity Falls Stimpy's Fan Club- Ren and Stimpy Leona-Heart I don't know if anyone has suggested these episodes yet from Flapjack but I'd like to submit "Fancy Pants", "Skooled" and "Shave and a Haircut... Two Friends!" and how about "Everyone wants to Direct" from Courage the Cowardly Dog? MarvelHero977 Adventure Time has either No One Can Hear You, The Lich, King Worm, It Came From the Nightosphere, You Made Me, Goliad, Mortal Folly...a lot of good choices here I can't decide between... Anyway, moving on: -The Joy (Amazing World of Gumball) -Frybo (Stephen Universe) -The Great Fusilli (Courage the Cowardly Dog) -Last Laugh (Ben 10) -Jinxed (Regular Show) -Halloween Spectacular of Spooky Doom (Invader Zim Dark Harvest is probably scarier, I just remember this one a little more) And a few I vaguely remember being somewhat disturbing though I haven't seen them in a while so I could be wrong: -Gamma World (Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) -The Hand That Rocks the Mabel/The Inconveniencing (Gravity Falls) -How The West Was Fun (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) xXChronoCrusadeXx Fairly Oddparents - That's life! Dead pets are a rather touchy subject for me, and undead pets are just something that really freaked me out as a kid. Courage the Cowardy Dog - Human Habitrail I dunno how noone talks about this episode of the series! I hated it! It has this horribly weird atmosphere where Murial and Eustace are being tortured with test products while Courage races to get to them by going through this knock off "It's a small world" ride, constantly chanting, "It's a Doc Gerbil's World!" all happy like. Invader Zim - Dark Harvest This is an obvious one. It's just plain nerve racking, disgusting, and disturbing overall. iyamthecoltraneman60 Goddamn I didn't see this post until now but I think I have a few suggestions, mostly old cartoons. How about Shamus Culhane's "Painter and the Pointer" (which apparently fucked up Matt Groening as a kid and he confused it with a Mickey Mouse short for a very long time) and Fleischer Studios' "Swing You Sinners." I love the second cartoon a lot BTW. Monkeydoodle by Les Elton is also kinda disturbing with that opening. There's also Irv Spector's "The Plot Sickens" where the main character trying to murder his battleaxe wife and fails. That cartoon was pretty morbid IMO. "Flora" is another one that's kinda dark and a parody of the movie Laura, especially with the ending and how the dog gets run over by the cat he thinks he loves. From Ren and Stimpy, I'd suggest "I was a Teenage Stimpy." I mean it's one of the better later episodes of the Games era of the show but I always thought the part where Stimpy's in that cocoon of Ren's Husk magazines was kinda creepy and his whole puberty entirely. "Jerry the Bellybutton Elf" is another episode that always kinda creeped me out, especially with Jerry's transformation into a giant porkchop monster thing and lastly, you should take a look at "It's a Dog's Life" and "Ren Needs Help" (not to be confused with "Ren Seeks Help"). mdsdude3 honestly dark harvest is a good one to have on there. not only was this one of the freakiest episodes of invader zim, but it actually got controversy because of a reference to it after a murder (this along with other nick controversies here: mentalfloss.com/article/55221/… ). And think about the premise. as cool as it sounds, i would not want my kidneys to be replaced with a game boy. unfortunately that the only one I can think off the top of my head that's morbid or disturbing. if I remember a creepy episode or one that messes with the mind, I'll comment again FluffyNinja7 The Puppet master- Avatar: The Last Airbender Long Live The Queen, Enter the Void, and Venom of the Red Lotus-The Legend of Korra Rigby's Body, Peeps, and Pie Contest- Regular Show Frybo and Rose's room- Steven Universe SuperGenji I think that "Haunted" and "Birthmark" are two really frightening episodes of "Teen Titans." Both have Slade stalking Robin and Raven, respectively, and the way each episode is written and presents the events give Slade a relentless and unavoidable presence to the character whether through (spoilers) hallucinogens ("Haunted") or satanic powers ("Birthmark"). His speeches to the heroes in either episode easily unnerve both children with the creepiness of his tone and adults for with the subtext of his word choice. Also, an adult going after two children in that manner, who have absolutely no power to stop him, really strikes a cord with children and parents alike. I recently started getting into "Steven Universe," and I quite like it. There are two episodes that stick out as being creepy on purpose and done well: "Frybo" and "Rose's Room." The first one has a creepy as hell mascot suit come to life through magic crystals. Through visuals alone prior to and after coming to live give it an eerie look. It restrains people and force feeds them while also having that "jolly" expression. And around that we have a child dreading having to grow up too soon. "Rose's Room" presents a very well-done scene of a warped reality breaking apart into nothingness. And before this happens, we get a slow unraveling of the Steven's nerves as he sees more and more of the townspeople's bizarre behavior with each behavior escalating in creepiness as Steven beings to realize that something is right. I can see why there are a lot of mentions of "Silent Hill" parallels to this episode. Those stick out in my mind at the moment. I'll mention some others as they come to mind. I hope this helps. Samthepokemaster SpongeBob - I Was a Teenage Gary (painful transformations and SpongeBob being creepy. I dunno if this one would count since its sister episode was a Halloween special, but...) Fairly Oddparents - That's Life! (zombie apocalypse with pets. Also, summer camp... camp... camp...) Danny Phantom - The Ultimate Enemy (bad future taken up to eleven, and Dark Danny is by far the scariest villain in the show) Courage - King Ramses' Curse (I think we all know why I chose this one...) Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends - Dinner is Swerved (just the idea of being completely lost in such a huge place) Teen Titans - Haunted (psychological horror and a creepy ending) Camp Lazlo - Meatman (the titular Meatman gets pretty scary, but especially the ending...) Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy - Wishbones (if for no other reason than the scene with Pud'n and the rabbit) Kids Next Door - Operation L.O.C.K.D.O.W.N. (very tense atmosphere as Sector V is looking for the intruder and they all get picked off one by one) ShinyPika23 Don't know much about Spongebob anymore but I can imagine which stock music they'd use from their library and that works for me. FOP...WOW that's an old one there. I'm surprised they haven't buried that episode while Timmy was at summer camp... camp... camp... Danny Phantom, strangely enough, doesn't seem that horrific in terms of looks. The one with the present and Walker's first appearance could be scary too...being in PRISON as at teenager anyway. But Ultimate Enemy definitely blurs the line between murder and psychopathy. Courage...has too many to count. "Return the slab..." "You're not perfect..." All that jazz is very....naaaaaughty. That one confused the hell out of me during the commercials for that episode. Was Slade back? Was he a ghost? Did he just break out of the lava from last time? ...*shudder* I haven't seen Lazlo in a loooong time. Figured it was Spongebob with jungle animals in camp. Better than Almost Naked Animals at least. Does anything from Billy and Mandy make sense anymore... And LOCKDOWN was...dark, yes, but having a pain in the ass like that stalking around made the ending feel like a bit of a copout. Also, that Count is frickin' STUPID. Samthepokemaster Danny Phantom: Oh yeah, I forgot about that one... Walker being freaking huge in his first scene makes matters even worse. But yeah, Dark Danny... That scene where he's created is just... eesh. Courage: Y'know, it's kinda difficult to pick the most disturbing one. With King Ramses' Curse, there's at least the nightmare retardant that is "THE MAN IN GAUZE, THE MAN IN GAUZE!"; aside from the infamous dream, Perfect isn't too disturbing; Freaky Fred has no evil intentions, which can make it better (he doesn't want to hurt Courage, just cut his hair) or worse (he's insane)... I actually think the most disturbing one could either be Courage in the Big Stinkin' City (both the violin girl and the "You wanna know what made these bones? You don't wanna know what made these bones") or that episode where the two dead filmmakers/serial killers come to life as zombies and try to kill the family. Lazlo: Yeah, basically. Not much stood out, but Meatman was one of them for me... Billy & Mandy: Nope XD KND: True... I think a much better candidate would be Operation: Z.E.R.O. RegularFan101 Grave Sights (Regular Show) Are You Happy Now? (Spongebob) Stimpy's Fan Club (Ren & Stimpy) cmarston1 Knock It Off (Powerpuff Girls) Unless this is the episode you already picked. The Ultimate Enemy (Danny Phantom) The Voice in the Night (Legend Of Korra) Haunted (Teen Titans) Spongehenge (Spongebob Squarepants) Cat Fingers (Steven Universe) Soos and the Real Girl (Gravity Falls) Flutterbunny76 Dream Scheme- Powerpuff Girls Experimental Dream Scheme- Doraemon What Day is Today?- Doraemon The Puppetmaster- Avatar: The Last Airbender Sore Eyes- Dexter's Laboratory Mac Daddy- Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Inspongeiac- Spongebob Squarepants (i'd rather you save this for the rip off list) Rebelartist92 The Puppet master- Avatar: The Last Airbender Sven Hoek- Ren and Stimpy (Ren going crazy enough said) Fear itself and Haunted- Teen Titans Spooky- Lilo and Stitch: The Animated Series Return of Raggedy Android- My Life as a Teenage Robot Endaljaro Long Live The Queen (The Legend of Korra) -Alma (Short film) -Ghost Bride (Hey Arnold!) Gogogadgethat Star Wars the Clone Wars has a TON of examples. Lair of Grievous Legacy of Terror Brain Invaders The Mortis Arc Massacre (pretty much any episode with Talzin counts) Revenge And the Life After Death arc. Featuring the Sith homeworld speedybot05 Gravity Falls - Into the Bunker Camp Lakebottom - Stage Fright Fairly Oddparents - Lights Out The Amazing World Of Gumball - The Picnic Littlest Pet Shop - To Paris With Zoe Toddler Titans (aka Teen Titans Go) - Parasite Ed, Edd N Eddy - Rock-A-Bye Ed Rugrats - Mr. Fiend The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy - Sickly Sweet Foster's Home - Destination: Imagination KandaHaruka Ugh... Courage the cowardly Dog episodes: The Demon in the mattress Courage and the big stinkin city King Ramses Course The house of Discontent Perfect DEAR GOD THOSE EPISODES WERE FUCKING DISTURBING IS ENOUGH TO MAKE ONE SHIT THEIR PANTS- iagnaegpae DX Main reason why Courage got cancelled. redwallfanforever I'll nominate Painted Windows, the 5th Season 2 episode. It has: 1. Freakish art designs (the warped backgrounds, blobs with deformed Bob faces and swirling colors) 2. Hex gets her face mask taken off for the first time 3. The ending with the dark jump scare where Hex's mask flashes evil for a second before the screen darkens to just her green eyes and then goes to credits. Besides the things I just mentioned, there are other disturbing factors: 1. Hex's masks are talking to Bob, he's literally being spoken to by her faces 2. The episode tells us that without the masks, Hex will overload and be destroyed. So Bob almost accidentally killed her just by removing it in an attempt to stop her from getting to him. 3. Some of the freakish art things like the drooping paint splattered grounds, the tributes to certain artworks like the melted clocks sector or the fact that Hex imprisoned 3 guards in 3 paintings. 4. Not sure if this gives it more of a chance because it's in other episodes but the Queen of Chaos also has freakish close up shots including that flashed one at the end. LaTigressa6268808 I think I have a couple of good cadidates for your list. The first one is "Ozzy, Jr." from Ozzy and Drix. I cannot tell you how much this episode squicked me out the first time I saw it as a kid and it still does to this day. Yeah, this thing was just horrible to me. The second is "Dark Harvest" from Invader Zim, but I think everyone saw that coming a mile away. But for the Total Drama series, I have three possible suggestions: "Crouching Courtney, Hidden Owen" TDA: If only for the fact that Harold pretty much goes into Pinkamena Diane Pie mode in protecting a snail he adopts. "The Final Wreck-ening" All-Stars: So many unfortunate implications like contestants being trapped in balloons fillled with farts, the finalists forced to cross moats filled with toxic waste, molten lava, and shark-infested water, the fact that Mike Mal has gone into full-on Murder Mode, and the island is sunk by Chef. "A Mine is a Terrible Thing to Waste" TDRI: Nevermind the fact that Ezekiel, in his feral state, is in this one, but the contestants are forced to navigate a RADIOACTIVE CAVE and almost don't make it out in time AND Dakota was forced to be down there for 45 minutes to "test the water" before the challenge is initiated. BluePurpleBadger Yellow Subterfuge (Simpsons) Squeaky Boots (Spongebob) The Ghost (The Amazing World of Gumball) Human CentiPad (South Park) Chef Big G (Doraemon) Pretty Pretty Dresses (King of the Hill) Slumber Party (Rugrats) TheMagicCrafter The Heavenly Puss (Tom and Jerry) Fungus Among Us (Spongebob) A Matter of Loaf and Death (Wallace and Gromit) To Love a Patty (Spongebob) The Ghost Hunter (Oggy and the Cockroaches) DCMarvelman Adventure Time- Escape From the Citadel (the Lich's speech) Gravity Falls- Dreamscraperers Into the Bunker (the Shapeshifter in general) That's all I can think of right now. Flutterbunny76 SB129- Spongebob Squarepants My Peeps- The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy Power Noia- The Powerpuff Girls Ren's Toothache- Ren and Stimpy Soos and the Real Girl- Gravity Falls Into the Bunker- Gravity Falls Gift Adrift- ChalkZone Chip of Fools- ChalkZone Turncoats- My Life as a Teenage Robot Lights Out- Fairly OddParents Abra Cadaver- Powerpuff Girls House of Discontent- Courage the Cowardly Dog Night at the Katz Hotel- Courage the Cowardly Dog The Great Fusilli- Courage the Cowardly Dog The Job- The Amazing World of Gumball Squidward in Clarinetland- Spongebob Squarepants Sheen's Brain- The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Name Shame- The Mighty B! Hen and Bappy- The Mighty B! Irritable Bowling Syndrome- The Mighty B! Teeth for Two- CatDog Stimpy's Fan Club- Ren and Stimpy What the Big People Do- Rugrats Ghost Train- Hey Arnold! Fear Itself- Teen Titans Almost any episode of Flapjack ShinyPika23 Mad Love would be much better as an "adult fear" kind of episode because it deals with a situation not unlike domestic abuse. Haunted...*shudder* Dear almighty merciful GOD that's a good contender. And Puppetmaster does seem rather horrorful...especially when you realize (like I did when NC did his top 11) that Dot from Animaniacs (Tress MacNeille) is playing Hama. "I'm Yakko!" "I'm Wakko!" "And I'm...GOING TO SWALLOW YOUR SOUL AND USE YOUR CORPSE AS MY ETERNAL PLAYTHING." ........welp, good news. I no longer have to use the restroom. O_O Ben12066 There's No Business Like Monkey Business - Rocket Monkeys (though that episode has WAY more problems than that, but I haven't seen the other episodes and you probably haven't even heard of the show, but TV Tropes listed it in X Meets Y as "The Angry Beavers, The Ren & Stimpy Show, or post-movie SpongeBob SquarePants meets Atomic Betty". You don't even like the R&S and post-movie SBSP, and I'm guessing you haven't seen the other two) -Most episodes of Adventure Time -Probably all of Mr. Meaty (Never seen it but I heard the puppet designs are kinda freaky) -The Lollistops (Chowder) -The Land Before Grunk (Sidekick) (You thought the pedophilia in Love Loaf was bad? You haven't seen this yet... I think.) -Probably any of Problem Solverz or Puppy in My Pocket due to the freaky character models. Angela Anaconda is even worse in that regard, I hear, but I haven't seen it yet. -Anything else these guys say spongebobdrwhofan Invader Zim - Bad Bad Rubber Pig SpongeBob - Nasty Patty Gravity Falls - Soos and the Real Girl Fish Hooks - Milo and Oscar Moves In Rocko's Modern Life - To Heck and Back Ren and Stimy Show - Stimpy's Fan Club Adventure Time - No One Can Hear YouCategory:Top Tens Category:Miscellaneous